RX-93 ν Gundam Vrabe
The RX-93 ν Gundam Vrabe is a custom Gunpla based on the RX-93 ν Gundam appearing in Gundam Build Fighters Amazing and Gundam Build Fighters Document. It's built and piloted by Tatsuya Yuuki. Technology & Combat Characteristics Tatsuya's debut Gunpla, a custom HGUC ν Gundam with a Hi-ν Gundam color scheme. The backstory for the unit is that it is a dream version of the original ν Gundam whose frame was partially sealed as its true output is too much for stability. Tatsuya was so engrossed and focused on building the main body that he left out the fin funnels. The reason for the omission of the fin funnels is due to them still be developed at Anaheim Electronics. Although he eventually drops the fin funnels completely as he has trouble controlling them. Realizing that Toru has years of experience in the art of Gunpla ahead of him, Tatsuya decided to study vehicle models and uses the knowledge to upgrade the ν Gundam Vrabe by polishing it in fine detail and equipping it with the "Mercury Lev" units, a multipurpose weapon systems given to Tatsuya by Toru Satsuki. This form is dubbed as Real Type ν Gundam Vrabe. It was upgraded again into ν Gundam Vrabe+ by attaching a long blade to Mercury Lev gun unit's railgun. Armaments ;*Mercury Lev :The Mercury Lev is a multipurpose weapon system, it can be mounted on the arms or on the backpack. There are two versions, the Gun Unit and the Sword Unit, each of them is armed with several types of guns and blades respectively for use in different situations. Tatsuya's Gun Unit is later customized, with a detachable long blade attached to the railgun. ;*Vulcan Gun :A pair of vulcan guns are mounted in the ν Gundam Vrabe's head, they are mainly used to intercept incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. ;*Beam Saber :Stored on the backpack, it is the primary beam saber. Features a curved beam blade, and can also emit a short blade from the bottom of the grip. ;*Spare Beam Saber :Equipped on the left arm, it is a standard-type beam saber and has a lower output than the primary beam saber. ;*New Hyper Bazooka :Stored on the backpack, the 280mm new hyper bazooka has a magazine of 5 rounds and can deal extensive damage. ;*Shield History More Information of the ν Gundam Vrabe can all be found on Tatsuya Yuuki's page Picture Gallery RX-93 ν Gundam Vrabe (Ep 02) 01.jpg|First appearance (Ep 02) RX-93 ν Gundam Vrabe (Ep 02) 02.jpg|Close up (Ep 02) RX-93 ν Gundam Vrabe (Ep 02) 03.jpg|Vs. Satellite Strike Gundam (Ep 02) RX-93 ν Gundam Vrabe (Ep 03) 01.jpg|Real Type ν Gundam Vrabe form (Ep 03) RX-93 ν Gundam Vrabe (Ep 03) 02.jpg|With Gatling gun of the Mercury Lev (Gun Unit) (Ep 03) RX-93 ν Gundam Vrabe (Ep 03) 03.jpg|Firing Railgun of Mercury Lev (Gun Unit) (Ep 03) RX-93 ν Gundam Vrabe (Ep 04) 01.jpg|ν Gundam Vrabe+ form with Mercury Lev (Gun Unit, Railgun with Long Blade) (Ep 04) RX-93 ν Gundam Vrabe (Ep 05) 01.jpg|Vs. Takeshi's Gundam (Ep 05) RX-93 ν Gundam Vrabe (Ep 06) 01.jpg|Activated (Ep 06) RX-93 ν Gundam Vrabe (Ep 06) 02.jpg|Imitating Char's Zaku II's Kick (Ep 06) RX-93 ν Gundam Vrabe (Ep 06) 03.jpg|Imitating Gundam Exia's attack (Ep 06) RX-93 ν Gundam Vrabe (Ep 06) 04.jpg|Imitating ∀ Gundam's attack (Ep 06) RX-93 ν Gundam Vrabe (Ep 06) 05.jpg|Imitating Crossbone Gundam's attack (Ep 06) RX-93 ν Gundam Vrabe (Ep 06) 06.jpg|Ejecting armor (Ep 06) RX-93 ν Gundam Vrabe (Ep 06) 07.jpg|Attacking Takeshi's Gundam (Ep 06) RX-93 ν Gundam Vrabe (Ep 07) 01.jpg|Firing weapons (Ep 07) RX-93 ν Gundam Vrabe (Ep 08) 01.jpg|Defeating GN-003D Gundam Kyrios D+GNR-001K GN Arms Custom (Ep 08) Gundam Build Fighters Amazing Ready (Vol 5) 01.jpg|In commemoration of the release of the ⑤ volume of Gundam Build Fighters Amazing Ready Trivia *The name 'Mercury Lev' may be a reference to the American alternative rock group, Mercury Rev, that is formed in the late 1980s in Buffalo, New York. Reference Gallery External links